1. Field
This disclosure relates to systems for detecting malicious software in a computing system and methods and computer-related media related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
With millions of online resources that are available via millions of corresponding uniform resource locators (URLs), organizations have difficulty monitoring and identifying those information access requests that are associated with malicious content, such as malware or other malicious code. For example, tens of thousands of new malicious software programs are discovered each day, many of which are spread to users via online resources and, when executed, may transmit sensitive information from an organizations computer network to external (malicious) computing system. Thus, such malicious programs can compromise the security of computing systems.